Everybody wants to rule the world
by Stardust63
Summary: Sansa's thoughts and actions during her time in the Vale with Petyr Baelish. What was she thinking when she arrived? And more importantly, what was she thinking about Petyr Baelish? She thinks Sandor Clegane is dead, but she is in for a surprise. SANSA POV and Thoughts, ONE SHOT-Two Chapters
1. Part I

This is in Sansa's point of view during her stay in the Vale with Petyr...it will pick up from when she arrives to when they are leaving to tour the vale. Yes, there will be mention of Sandor :P BTW, if you read my other stories...this is what I have been busy doing. Enjoy and PLEASE review!

…...

My quest

…...

If anyone were to ask me if I believed that I would be leaving Kings Landing, I would have thought them mad. I would have hushed their tongue so the others would not hear such a question; I fear the pain. What pain, you ask? The pain of a cold sword slapping the back of my thighs, the hot slap of Meryn Trants hand upon my face. The pain was becoming unbearable, but I reminded myself that I would one day turn to steel, and none would be able to hurt me again.

But who would have thought I would not have to worry about such a thing anymore? A true friend came to my rescue on that fateful day of Joffrey's purple wedding. And no, I am not speaking of Littlefinger, I am speaking of Ser Dontos. He was a fool, of course. Joffrey was right to make him his fool.

"Sansa? Did you hear me? You will be known to the others here as Alayne Stone, understood?"

I looked up at my Aunt Lysa, who was looking down at me with no emotion hidden in her eyes. She gestured for me to rise from my curtsy and I did with a nod, "Thank you for allowing me to be here, Aunt Lysa." I did mean it. Where would I be if it were not for her and Petyr Baelish? I look at him over my Aunt's shoulder as she hugs me and his eyes meet mine. Dontos was a true friend, but Lord Baelish was my savior in more ways than one. His smile was small, but it was there. I smiled back, which seemed to please him as he walked forward and whispered, "Lysa, why don't you have young Robin bring Sansa to her new chambers?"

She gently pushed me back and nodded, "Yes, good idea darling. Robin, why don't you bring your cousin to her chambers?" I could not help but let myself be dragged away by young Robin, but as I left the room, I saw my Aunt embrace Lord Baelish, and I could see him tense as he watched me leave the room.

Later that night, I had a most unfortunate talk with my Aunt, who insisted that I was carrying a child. How could I be with child? I never consummated my marriage to Lord Tyrion. Finally, I understood what she meant when she claimed that it must be the only reason that her Petyr brought me here. She believed me to be carrying his bastard. My voice turned sore as I yelled and cried that I was not carrying either mans child, which she finally came to believe. As I walked back to my chambers alone that night, I felt myself begin to panic at the thought of staying here with her. There have been stories that my Aunt was furiously jealous of my mother, even after she married Lord Jon Arryn.

After entering my chambers, I stopped in front of a small dirty mirror and looked at myself. I had no markings from a beating upon my face and my hair seemed brighter, but how could this be? I was in the cold now, where I belonged, shouldn't I be dull again? Or perhaps Kings Landing was the one thing making me dull and dead inside.

…...

Its past midnight.

The moon is high and shining its beams through the small window I have in my chambers. How can one sleep when their Aunt is yelling at the top of her lungs? Her voice is echoing in my mind, _"Oh, Petyr! Yes, Petyr, you are the best! Oh, Gods!"_ I make a face of disgust and roll to my side as her voice begins to slowly calm and settle. I am a woman flowered, but I still cringe when I hear of the pleasures of the flesh. It is something I have never had happen to myself, and for the time being, I do not want it. Who can I trust enough to touch me as a man were to touch a woman he loved or lusted?

…...

I dreamt of him.

Have I ever dreamt of him before? No, but as I sat up in bed from my dream, I could still feel his wool cloak scratching the skin of my hands and the blood from the battle running between my fingers. He frightened me, but not as much as other men did.

"Sandor."

The name was no longer foreign to say as I whispered it to my dark and empty room. The dream made me wake with a sensation coming from between my legs. A good sensation I have never felt before. Could it be that dreaming of him made me feel like more of a woman? In my dream, he held the dagger to my neck, just as he did on the night of the Battle of Blackwater and he pushed himself against my leg, trying to frighten me. I was in fact frightened at first, not knowing what to do or say, as this large man held me down to my bed and threatened to rape me unless I sang a song for him. It was the song he had always wanted me to sing just for him and no one else.

I sang what my voice would let me. I can still feel his hot breath upon my cheek and see his eyes glowing in the dim room. When he offered to take me away, I should have gone with him. But I was frightened. A man such as Sandor Clegane taking a young maiden with him may have ended in rape, but as I sit in my bed, thinking of this man that once thrillingly frightened me, I can't help but become angry.

Why didn't he force me to leave with him? Why didn't he try harder? I was more angry at him for not forcing me to leave with him than I was with myself for saying no.

He kissed me before he left. I felt his lips touch mine, taking the kiss he may have always wanted from me. I could have yelled for help, I could have let him cut my throat for trying to fight him off, but I didn't. There was something in his eyes that told me how much he did care. Others would call it lust, but in the end, it was not just that. The Hound cared for me in ways Joffrey did not.

Now, as I dress for the early morning, I wish that I was with Sandor in the woods, rather than behind more castle walls.

…...

Never in my life have I dressed so quickly to get outside and get fresh air. When I arrived in the court yard, I took in how beautiful and crisp the snow was. I never thought I would miss the sight of white snow. A small hill of snow caught my attention and a smile came to my lips as I walked to it and went to my knees to begin building a snow castle. My mind wandered in and out as I built the castle, making me not realize that is was becoming a beautiful replica of Winterfell.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I glanced over my shoulder and saw Robin trying to look at the snow castle. I sigh, "I am building a snow castle, but I suppose I've turned it into my home." He looked down at it, "That's supposed to be Winterfell?"

With a nod, I wiped my gloved hands clean of snow and stood, "Yes." Robin walked forward and pointed to the top of one of the snow towers, "You should put the moon door here!" I gasped and covered my mouth as the whole thing crumbled and he looked at me, "Sorry, I-"

"It's ruined now. You've ruined it."

I sounded like a spoiled child, but that was the one thing that made me feel close to my home. Robin had begun to yell in anger and I watched with red in my eyes as he stomped on it, "It was stupid and a waste!" What had come over me next, I do not know. Perhaps it was built up anger from my time in captivity, but before I knew it, I raised my hand and brought it down upon young Robin's cheek. Gods, it felt so good to hit someone. The haze in my mind cleared as I saw tears coming to his eyes,

"Robin, I didn't mean to."

"I'm telling mother on you! Then, I will throw you through the moon door!"

I could do nothing but watch as he ran from the courtyard, tripping along the way over the snow. My hand was still pulsing from the slap and I looked down at my hand, trying not to smirk on how good it felt. I wish I would have known Lord Baelish was in the courtyard watching everything, for if I did, I would have left with Robin. Still, he came from the shadows of a doorway and smiled, "Do not worry about him. That child has always needed a good slap." Robin was meant to be his son when he married my Aunt, so why would he speak such a way about him?

"I should not have done that. He will go and tell his Aunt now and because I slapped him-"

"The boy will tell his mother and nothing will be done. Lysa believes you will marry the boy when he is older, so she will not discipline you." How could I have forgotten? My Aunt was just crazy enough to believe that I would marry my cousin in hopes of bringing the Stark and Arryn family closer to the North. I know what they want. They all want the North from me and they want to take my Winterfell home away.

"Sansa?"

Lord Baelish pulled me from my thoughts and I jumped as I noticed how close he was to me. His hands were playing with the ends of my hair, "Pardon?"

"I was speaking of your mother. You are much more beautiful than her when she was your age."

Of course! I remembered at that moment that my Aunt spoke of him loving my mother before he came to love her. It is almost as though he went for second best. My thoughts were interrupted again when I saw his hands coming up to cup my face. My voice quivered as I questioned his motive, "Lord Baelish?" He smirked and whispered to my lips, "Call me Petyr." He has always wanted me to call him by his birth name, but I never did.

His kiss came quick and lasted what seemed like forever. It was sweet and not like when Joffrey kissed me. Joffrey forced himself to do it, but I was too blind to see that. Petyr's kiss was gentle and kind and I will admit that when I pulled away, I almost wanted more. It was wrong! Still, I pulled away and we stared at each other, both wondering what had just happened. It was then that I understood exactly why he brought me away from Kings Landing and saved my life. I was now in his debt and with that single kiss, I could feel that my fate was sealed. I rushed from the courtyard and stopped in the dark hall just inside, leaning against the wall as I caught my breath. A kiss was a kiss no matter who gave it to you or what it felt like.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, not surprising myself when the first person I thought of was Sandor. The kiss he gave me was filled with care and lust as the green fire lit up my dark chambers. I often second guess myself and think that it was a dream, but until my dying day I would think of it.

Unfortunately for me, my Aunt Lysa saw the whole thing between myself and Petyr and she was none too happy when I arrived in the throne room later that day. Why do I now call him by his name? The kiss was sudden and brought no feelings for him, but yet I now knew that he felt for me as he used to for my mother. With a deep breath, I straightened my gown and clasped my hands in front of me before entering the throne room.

Her face was grim and at this moment I was unsuspecting of how this would turn out. I walked in like the Lady I was, not giving her the pleasure of seeing me worried. I was not in the room for a minute before she stood and cleared her throat, "Sansa, my dear, how are you enjoying your stay?"

"I am enjoying it, Aunt Lysa. It is so nice to see snow again."

Of course, I was correct thinking she would go right to the topic at hand, "I saw what happened in the courtyard today." I watched her walk down the steps and stop in front of me, her arms crossed as though she was keeping herself warm. Or was she stopping herself from slapping me? Either way, she was waiting for me to say something, "I'm sorry, Aunt Lysa, I didn't mean to hit Robin-"

"That is not what I am talking about, you little fool."

Aunt Lysa's arms were uncrossed now, her face red with anger as she stood near inches from my face, "I saw you kissing him. I saw you kissing my Petyr!" What could I say to that? I was guilty of being kissed by him and accepting it, but I did not kiss him. I shook my head, "No, Aunt Lysa, I did not-"

"Oh, shut up! Do you think this is Kings Landing? Do you think I will show you mercy?" Why was she changing the subject so quickly? The stories were surely true; she is crazy. In a flash, her hand was gripping my wrist, "Do you deny it? Well, you are a liar just like your mother! Yes! She loved Petyr when he came to me. I know that she fell I love with him when he fell in love with me, but I had him! He was all mine, but now her whore daughter is here to take her place."

I began to panic and cry as the grip on my wrist tightened and she pulled me to the open moon door in the middle of the room, "Admit it!" It was with those two words she had me on my knees and staring face first over the edge of the door. The wind was cold and harsh on my face, nearly drying the tears that were pouring from my eyes. I screamed, "I swear to you, I did not kiss him! I do not love him, Aunt Lysa! Please!" She wrapped her hand securely in my hair and pushed me closer to the edge, "Liar! You came here with him and I know you carry his bastard!"

I thought I would die then. She had me so close to the moon door that with one light push I would go through and die as soon as I hit the rocks below. I could do nothing but cry and plead with my crazed Aunt, but thankfully Petyr's voice echoed through the room, "Lysa!"

She paused and turned her head to see Petyr in the doorway, "Let her go." I whimpered like a child as her grip tightened in my hair, "You-You want her! She is but an empty headed child." Petyr growled, "Let her go, Lysa!" I could hear the anger and worry in his voice as he ordered my Aunt to release me, but yet I was still hanging over the edge of the moon door, hoping and praying she would not push me over. Thankfully she grabbed me and threw me to the ground and away from the door before she sat down and began to cry. As he walked by me to console his wife, Petyr looked down at me, gesturing his hand to tell me to stay where I was and I listened.

I listened as he consoled her, speaking pretty words to make her calm down, but it was what he said next that made me look up, "There is only one woman who I have ever loved." My Aunt's face went bright, waiting for him to tell her it was herself, but his words were cold, "Your sister." I watched in shock as he roughly pushed her back and through the moon door with her screams drifting away. What else could I do but stare at the open door as he turned and looked down at me. I was afraid to meet his eyes in fear that he would push me through the door next. What he did next shocked me even more as he crouched in front of me, using his thumb and finger to lift my chin so my eyes would meet his. His face was void of emotion while mine showed exactly what I was thinking. He sighed,

"Do you see what I have done for you? Were it not for me, she would have thrown you through without a second thought." I nodded numbly at his statement, but inside I was cringing that I was in his debt once more. Of course he was using these words to make me believe he did it just for me, when in reality he was doing it for himself. He took my hands in his and slowly helped me stand, "Are you alright?"

I nod, "I-I am fine. She said things that-she thought that I was carrying your child."

His eyes almost lit up at the idea before he chuckled, "Lysa was falling apart, Sansa. Had I not done what I just did, you would be dead and then she would have killed herself." I did not believe that for one minute, but I could do nothing but hold onto his arm as he slowly walked me out of the throne room. I was brought to chambers that were not my own and he opened the door, "You shall sleep in here for tonight. I want to make sure you are taken care of." The room was large and ornate with a large fireplace and a fur laying in front of it. I looked at him and whispered,

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

He smirked and bowed his head, "Get some rest, my Lady. I will have someone bring you food and drink later."

I could not let him go at that. I wanted to know what lies would be told about my Aunt and what would happen to me. As he turned, I rushed forward and grabbed his arm, surprising both of us with my forwardness, "Please, tell me what you will say about my Aunt." He looked down at my hand that had a grip on his clothed arm and then back to my face, "She jumped." I nodded slowly, understanding the tone in which he said it; I was to learn the lie.

After Petyr left, I sat on the large bed trying to come up with a story. Surely the council of the Vale will want to know what happened to her and I will be a witness. I thought of words that were once whispered to me, "_We are all liars here and each one better than you."_

He told me the truth. I cried when I made the mistake to stay in Kings Landing that time long ago and Petyr left on his ship. I had my chance and I stayed, hoping I would marry the Knight of Flowers. I am no longer that fool I once was. After blowing out the candle, I laid back in the bed and closed my eyes as visions of those I loved and cared for came to my mind. The last person I saw before sleep claimed me was once again Sandor Clegane. Sleep claimed me just as a smiled graced my face and I thought, "_I will make them all proud."_

…_..._

Sleep is such a beautiful thing. When I was in Kings Landing, I knew that when I was asleep, I was the safest.

I was awoken by a handmaiden and she looked down at me, "My Lady, you have been asleep for almost two days." I sat up with a gasp and looked out the window to see it was sunny, "Where is Lord Baelish?"

She looked nervous, "With the council, my Lady. I have been sent to prepare you to meet with them. Lord Baelish is being questioned for the death of the Lady of the Vale." If I had the strength to push her aside, I would have, but she helped me up from the bed and helped me dress into the same gown I had been wearing since I left Kings Landing those weeks ago. After some time at sea, I found myself losing track of the days. Still, I would sit here in this castle, surrounded by mountains and guards, thinking that surely the Lannisters are not as stupid as they seemed at the moment. Wouldn't they question my Aunt? What of Petyr Baelish's disappearance?

"You are ready."

She walked with me to a door where two guards were standing watch. They did not know my name, but simply knew of me as either my Lady or Alayne Stone, the bastard girl. One guard bowed his head and opened the door, "Alayne Stone, my Lords and Lady." I took a deep breath and entered the room with red eyes and bags under them like I had not slept in weeks. It was true, I had not had a good sleep in weeks. I curtsied to them, playing the part of Petyr's innocent bastard girl. The eldest woman studied me and frowned, "Do you understand that you are to speak truthfully?"

Truthfully.

I knew I had to prove to Petyr that I was indeed a good liar and could be trusted, but I did not want to lie about my name. I studied their faces, all serious and frowns plastered on them. With a deep breath, I whispered, "I am not who I appear."

Petyr hissed as though he was in pain, trying to tell me to stop, but the eldest woman snorted, "I don't care whose bastard you are, child. You are here because you witnessed the death of Lady Arryn. Now, tell me-"

"I am not Alayne Stone. I am not a bastard and I am not his daughter. My name is Sansa Stark and I am a Lady of Winterfell. My father was Eddard Stark and my mother was Catelyn Tully." You could hear a needle drop in the room until a plump man sitting in front of me went wide mouthed, "Sansa Stark? Truly?" I nodded furiously, "Yes, Ser. I would not lie to you. Any of you, I promise that." The elder woman stood and took my hands, "Sansa, my dear, it is so great to see you safe, but please understand, we have business to attend. How did you come here?"

Petyr spoke up, "I think it would be best-"

"You will stay quiet, you little worm! You told us she was your bastard when she is in fact a highborn Lady!" I looked between them and saw Petyr bow his head, not daring to meet the eyes of the councilman. Without another moment lost, I spoke up, "Please, Ser, it was not his fault, Lord Baelish is just trying to protect me."

"Protect you?"

I gave a pathetic smile, "Yes, he has been keeping me safe. I-I was a prisoner in Kings Landing, Ser. They kept me in the Red Keep when I was betrothed to King Joffrey." They all looked at each other, "My Lady, Joffrey is dead." Of course he was dead, I helped kill him. I could not say that aloud to them, but the thought was sour in my mind. With a nod, I continued, "Yes, Lord Baelish helped me escape and brought me here where he thought it was safe. They beat me in Kings Landing until I would bleed. Joffrey had me stripped and beaten in front of everyone as he laughed. His mother mocked me and made me sign against my father before he was murdered for treason."

I could feel Petyr's eyes on my back and I turned to look at him, "But he saved me. He thought I would be safe here with my Aunt, the only family I have left." The others were listening with sad eyes and pity for me and it was then I knew that I had them in the palm of my hand.

"It was after he brought me here that my Aunt confronted me about being with child. I told her I was not and that Lord Baelish never touched me. She was blind with rage and jealously and it only got worse when she saw him kiss me."

The elder woman gasped as though she had seen bloodshed, "Lady Sansa!" I shook my head, "No! It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, my Lady. She saw that and confronted me about it in the throne room. Her words were cruel as she told me that I was just a whore trying to take him away from her. I tried to explain, but she would not listen."

By now, my false tears were pouring down my hot cheeks as I told this false story, "I-I watched as she backed away to the moon door and it was then Lord Baelish came in and saw what she was doing. She was going to jump and he tried to stop her, but my Aunt shook her head and said that Petyr broke her heart. I was so shocked and upset that I could not stop her-she jumped-I could do nothing!" I barely felt the woman of the council wrap her fragile arms around me and whisper, "It is alright, Sansa. You will be alright. It is over and Lady Arryn is to blame." I knew then that I had surpassed Petyr's judgment and I felt proud of myself as I tried to catch my breath and sniffed.

With a look over her shoulder, I saw him looking at me with a smile in his eyes. He was proud of me in that moment and he knew that I had just saved his life. I closed my eyes and sighed as the woman pulled away, "I think we all agree when I say that we find Petyr Baelish innocent."

…...

Thank the Seven.

I had done it and had done it beautifully. With a smile and a sigh I threw myself back on the bed and starred at the top of the beds canopy. They believed me and I saved my-what was he? Could I call Petyr Baelish my savior or my captor? I did not lie when I said he saved me, but yet it reminded me that he also offered to take me away months before all of this happened. It was me that cried like a small child when I watched his boat sail away from Lannisport after I told him I would stay. I made that terrible mistake and was then told that I was to marry Tyrion Lannister.

I began to think of him as well. Tyrion was my husband still, even though he was believed to have killed Joffrey. I know he did not, but if he was dead, that would make our marriage void. We never consummated the marriage and even if he was still alive, after a time, I would be able to annul it. Did Petyr know that?

The sound of horse hooves from outside stirred my curiosity and I walked to the window to see the council leaving the Eyrie in a carriage. I smiled yet again at myself for my good work until a large chest caught my attention. There were books on top of it and after removing them, I opened it to find old gowns of black and gray. After pulling the black gown out, I studied the fabric and feathers adorning it. The feathers were old and hanging off from different ends and the fabric was dusty and torn at the bottom. I stood and walked to the door and called out, "Handmaiden?"

Within a few moments, a young girl was at the door, "My Lady?" I showed her the fabric, "Can you bring me new black fabric like this and some black feathers?" She looked confused, "Black feathers?" I nod, becoming impatient, "Yes, black. Black feathers from a raven or crow, you should find some in the tower." She nodded and mumbled, "I will try, my Lady." Before she could get too far I yelled, "Also, some thread and a needle!"

…...

My new gown was almost done.

I knew it would be beautiful since the feathers found were silky black and easy to use. I spent most of my afternoon stitching the feathers onto the shoulders of the gown I was making from the new fabric, making sure to be careful with the detail, when there was a knock on the door. I looked up and hesitated, as I told my handmaidens not to bother me. I knew he was on the other side, but I did not let him stay there, "Yes?"

The door opened and I was correct when I thought that Petyr would be on the other side. He walked in and looked down at me as I sat on my bed sewing. No eye contact was made as he began to speak, "I was going to be made guilty for killing her. Why did you speak for me?"

I sighed, "They would have killed you."

"What does that matter?"

He was leading me to the answer he expected, so I gave it to him, "If they killed you, what would have happened to me? I do not know these people as well as I know you." There was only silence after I said that until he whispered, "You think you know me?"

Did he think me that stupid? I smirked and mumbled, "I know what you want."

I could not help but look up at him from my stitching and our eyes met. Neither of us spoke as he look down at the black fabric on my lap and then back to my face, "Sansa, I-"

"My Lord, Lord Robin is looking for you."

We both looked to the doorway and a guard was standing there, looking between the two of us. Petyr turned and looked at me, bowing and in a husky voice he spoke, "I will expect you at dinner."

…...

Dinner went by uneventfully. Petyr spoke to Robin most of the night and I was told by him that because Robin was now Lord of the Vale, he must tour his small kingdom and meet the people that he rules over. He was not King, but the little boy still had people to take care of. He could barely take care of himself, so I was unsure about how he could take care of hundreds of people in the mountains. We would leave in the morning as the sun was rising and I was once again to be Alayne Stone. I did not like being someone I was not, but it would still be a refreshing change from the Lady I always am.

…...

My gown was ready to wear that night. I tried it on and smiled as I saw it fit me firmly and more than normal cleavage was showing. This was something that the new Sansa would wear-or the new Alayne. My red hair stuck out like a festering wound while wearing the black gown. So after staring at myself in the mirror for several minutes, I called upon a bath and a bottle of black dye and after both were brought to me and I told the handmaidens not to say a word to Lord Baelish of the black dye.

Within an hour, I removed myself from the tub and washed out my now dark hair, watching the black dye wash out as I pour the water over my head. I was successful in doing it myself and after it was dry, my hair was nearly black. I did not look the same as I did before, only my Tully blue eyes and pale skin remained the same. With a triumphant smile, I dressed for bed and as I lay there in the dark, thinking of Sandor once more, but curiously, Petyr Baelish came to my mind just as sleep claimed me.

…...

How could someone be this nervous? I was up and dressed before the others,walking through the throne room by myself as the guards and caravan was being prepare outside. I walked up the steps to the throne of wood and ran my hand over its ornate carvings. As I looked around the room, not seeing anyone, I smiled and shrugged before walking around it and slowly sitting down. It was not comfortable, but still I sat in it, looking down at the large empty hall. The moon door had been closed after Aunt Lysa's death and it was to never be used again.

I felt a bit of power by sitting in such a high up throne, being able to look down on everything else, but I removed myself from the seat and sighed before deciding to walk through the curtains to the open balcony.

The wind was light on this early morning and it felt great going through my newly dyed hair. I looked at the mountains and smiled as I saw small birds fly high over the peaks. Sandor had always called me "Little Bird" because I spoke pretty words and repeated anything I had to, but now, I was a Little Bird because I was flying high and free. How long would that last? I have no clue, but I know that I will try to fly for as long as I could.

Two voices broke me out of my thoughts and I looked through the curtain to see Petyr, dressed in a new black cape and boots. I smiled to myself and took a deep breath before stepping back inside to meet them. I stood at the top of the stairs and I watched as he stopped speaking with Robin and looked up at me. His eyes looked at me from head to toe and I nervously straightened the arms of my gown and began to walk down to him. He let Robin go outside to wait and as I met him, I smiled and spoke, "Shall we go?"

Petyr smirked back and took my arm in his, "I must admit that this change is surprising." I could not help but smile and let out a small giggle as he walked me outside, "Is this change good?" Petyr rested his other hand on mine which rested on the inside of his elbow, "A very good change."

Robin ran up to us, "Sansa? Your hair is black!" I nodded and Petyr helped him mount his horse, "Yes, but you must now call Sansa by the name Alayne, do you understand?" He nodded, "Yes, Uncle Petyr." I smiled as Petyr turned back to me and took my right hand in his and brought it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. I did not expect what he did next when he pulled me to his chest and looked me in the eyes before whispering, "Welcome to the Game of Thrones, Sansa Stark."

…...

I was now in the Game of Thrones and was part of the upper hand. I now sat upon a horse of white, leading a caravan with Petyr Baelish riding beside me. Although I was to be called Alayne Stone for the time being and was to be known as Petyr's bastard child, I was still a Lady on the inside.

My name may be changed, but I am still Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell and daughter of the North.


	2. Part II

Thank you to my friend Rachael for giving me the idea of doing a part two. This is more about Sandor in this part...you will read the rest!

…...

Our Journey

…...

The Vale was beautiful during the summer months.

I usually find myself sitting on a cushioned chair on my balcony while watching the horses get exercised around the stables or breathing in the fresh cool air from the mountains.

It has been a year since I was rescued from Kings Landing and brought to the Vale by Petyr Baelish. My time here has been uneventful, but not dull. After my Aunt's death and Petyr and I toured with Robin through the Vale and the Mountains to meet his people, we returned back to the Eyrie and I made myself busy with sewing and mending gowns and shirts in the castle. I would mostly hem Petyr's and Robin's tunics and breeches even though we had handmaidens for that.

A knock came at the door and I sighed before mumbling, "Come." I hear the familiar sound of my handmaiden coming in and I turn in my seat to see her placing a tray on the table, "Lady Alayne, I have brought you a lunch of fruit and roasted pig." With a nod, I stand up and walked inside, "Is Lord Baelish in the castle today?"

"Yes, my Lady, he is in the throne room."

Without another word, I grabbed a peach from the bowl and walked past her and out of my room. I had rooms closer to the throne room now, as Petyr wanted me near him at all times. At first, I was worried, but then worry became comfort, as he saved me from a particular incident after we came back from the tour. As I walk the halls, I remember the night I was sleeping in my old chambers and a drunken guard walked in, mistaking me for a whore and trying to undress me. I screamed and fought him until Petyr and several others ran into the room and removed him from my person.

Petyr gutted him with a dagger in front of my bed after the man tried to explain, but still, Petyr wanted him to die for almost raping me. Just after a few moments, I found myself entering the throne room and seeing Petyr sitting in the tall wooden throne, reading scrolls as the Maester of the castle read over his shoulder.

Robin was deathly ill and always in his chambers. He became weak after he returned from the tour and the Maester believed he caught an illness from one of the small villages. It was ironic, since Robin did not want to originally tour, as he was afraid of leaving the Eyrie and becoming sick. Still, the Gods decide who shall live and who shall die when one becomes sick, and Robin was to be chosen to die. After the Maester told Petyr that Robin was deathly ill, Petyr had the boy sign over the title of Lord of the Vale to him, so he may rule over the small land. I feared that Cersei and her father would want him to join them in Kings Landing at anytime, but no news ever came. It was as though they did not exist.

"Alayne!"

I looked up at Petyr and he had a large smile on his face, "My Lord." I curtsied, still holding the peach in my hand, as he walked down the steps followed by the old Maester. Alayne. I hated that name with a passion now, but Petyr promised me several nights ago that soon, I would be able to be Sansa Stark again and all should know it was me. I worried about Cersei finding out that I was here and sending her men for me, but Petyr said she would not be able to touch me. As he walked to me now, I was praying that he had news for me and that on this night I would be able to stop being the dreadful bastard daughter of the Lord of the Vale.

With a smile, he took my free hand and kissed it as he did every day and waited for the Maester to leave the room, "Guards! Close the doors and allow me to speak to my daughter alone." I cringed on the inside when he called me that. When alone, he would speak pretty words to me and kiss my hand and cheek, but when in public, he called me his daughter and made me walk arm in arm with him.

After we were alone he sighed, "Oh, Sansa." I smile, "You seem excited, Petyr." Yes, I have grown accustomed to calling him Petyr, it seemed more natural now. He nodded, "I have received the greatest of news, sweetling." He held up the scroll and handed it to me, "Go on and read it." With a smile and a look into his eyes I took it and read it to myself. What I read made me drop my peach onto the clean stone floor and my mouth open in shock. I looked up at him once more before returning to finish what I was reading.

"Petyr, this cannot be true."

The contents written on the scroll were from Varys and what was written made me happy and worried at the same time. Varys knew I was with Petyr and he also knew of the name and disguise I was using. He wrote that Cersei was still looking for me and a year ago, her brother Jaime, sent a woman named Brienne of Tarth to find me, but she has obviously been unsuccessful. I kept reading in hopes of finding anything about Tyrion, but none was written in that letter. Petyr took it from my hands, "He wrote me a separate note as well. It seems our Varys is not in Braavos with Tyrion Lannister. He left on a ship the night Tywin Lannister was murdered."

"Murdered?"

I had never known that Tywin Lannister was killed. Who could have done it? Petyr took my hand and walked me up the steps, "It seems your husband murdered his own father before Varys helped him board a ship and they sailed to the free cities." I was in complete shock and Petyr could tell, but I could see he was holding back on saying something. When we reached the top, I turned to him, "Please, tell me everything he wrote." He continued,

"It has been over a year since your marriage to Tyrion and it was never consummated. Do you know what that means?"

I nodded my head slowly, trying to let everything sink in, "I-I am free." As soon as I said those words, he removed a folded up piece of paper from the pocket of his robe and slipped it into my hand, "It is signed by Tyrion Lannister saying that he allows the marriage to be annulled due to no consummation." I quickly unfolded it and let my eyes scan the paper and saw an empty space where I must sign for it to be done.

"I sign this and give it to you?" He nodded and whispered, "Sign it and give it to me and I promise it will be taken care of." He walked forward and kissed my forehead, which made me smile and sigh, "Thank you so much, Petyr." With a wave of his hand he smirked, "I wanted to make you happy. Now, go celebrate, Sansa Stark. You are no longer a Lannister." With a giggle, I lifted my skirts and ran down the steps with the paper in hand and ran from the room to go to my own chambers. When I entered, I did not notice the wooden crate sitting on my bed as I rushed tot he table and unfolded the paper to sign it. I did, however, hesitate when I saw my husbands name sitting beside mine, as his familiar scroll of a signature perfectly placed under it. After taking a deep breath, I picked up the quill pen and gracefully wrote my name on it, sealing the annulment, and becoming Sansa Stark once more.

Wait.

What would happen to him? Also, what would happen to me? Of course Cersei Lannister would learn about the annulment sooner than later, even if Varys is working for Tyrion now. Word would no doubt spread if just one person sees the paper to talks to Tyrion and he slips up. _Sansa, calm yourself_. They do not know where you are and Petyr is keeping you safe; he has been for a year.

I call out for my handmaiden and hand her the letter, "Make sure this gets to Lord Baelish." She curtsies and runs from the room to give it to him. After I made sure she was going the right way, I entered my room and a gasp came from my lips as I noticed the wooden crate sitting upon my bed. It had age to it and a note was attached at the top. My eyes scanned the note and the only thing written was, _I managed to save these before I left._

Curiosity soon got the better of me and I opened the top to find cloth stuffed on the top to keep everything inside. After removing it, what I saw next made tears come to my eyes. My father had given me a doll when we arrived in Kings Landing and it was handmade by someone in the city. Now, here it was, sitting at the top of the box, still looking brand new. When I touched it, the fabric was still soft and to have in it my hands once more, made sad memories come forth. Why did I sniff it? Perhaps I was hoping that it would smell like my father, but it did not. It smelled like wood and a bit of lavender, from when I used those oils in my hair.

After putting it aside on the bed, I continued to dig through the box and found a few small books of fairy tales and the history of Westeros, all things I read in Kings Landing or were gifts from Tyrion and his shield, Ser Bronn. But it was after I took those out, a bundle sat idle on the bottom, wrapped in a black fabric, almost like no one would be able to see it.

I whispered, "What is this?"

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slowly reached inside and lifted the bundle out of the box. I unwrapped it, not knowing exactly what I would find, but when another white fabric was shown after the black was removed, I became confused. It was heavy and large and after I unrolled and unfolded it, I held it up to study it. Finally, I began to understand exactly what I was holding and a cry came forth from my lips.

It was Sandor Clegane's cloak. It was the cloak that he left with me that night so long ago and finally I had it in my hands once more. Varys must have known why I kept it and took it to return it to me. What came over me next was over a year of built up emotion I could never show. I wrapped myself in the cloak and slowly dropped to the floor, crying into the rough fabric. I would later question exactly what I was crying for, but it was for someone I knew I cared for deep down inside. Sandor frightened me, but he also saved my life on many occasions and before he left Kings Landing, I felt something stir within my heart whenever he was near.

I sat on the floor, crying for nearly an hour, before my handmaiden came in and found me curled into a ball at the end of my bed. She rushed over, "My Lady, what is wrong?" She studied the cloak I was in and I looked up at her with red eyes, "Myra, have you ever cared for someone that tried their best to frighten you so you would stay away?" The girl shook her head, "No, Lady Alayne. I'm sorry, but of whom do you speak of?" I shook my head, "It no longer matters. Please, help me up." She did as requested and I sat on the bed, still keeping the cloak tightly wrapped around my shoulders.

"My Lady, shall I have it washed?"

She had been eying the dried blood, but I shook my head, "You can wash it all you want, the blood will not come out." I unwrapped it from myself and handed it to her, "When you are done, you will bring it back here directly. Do not show it to anyone else, not even Lord Baelish, understood?" She nodded and bowed her head before leaving the room. I looked out the window to see it was nearly sunset, and the growl from my belly told me that dinner was to be served soon.

I always took my meals with Petyr in the dining hall, but I felt that tonight would be different. After I stood to stretch and smooth the blue fabric of my dress, I walked to the wash basin and washed my face before straightening my black hair. I have come to hate my black hair. It had to be dyed every two weeks due to my hair growing very fast. Petyr would have the handmaidens cut my hair during this time and dye it; he knew I wanted my natural hair color back. He would simply look at me and smile,

"Sansa, my dear, you have been kissed by fire. There are not many women in Westeros like you."

Those were the moments I hated him. He would be sure that everything was the way he wanted, but soon that would change.

…...

I arrived in the dining hall and he was already sitting at the table, "Alayne, you are late." I looked to my left and saw a few guards in another doorway and when he saw me look, he gestured his hand, "You may leave." They bowed and closed the doors, leaving us alone. He looked at me before standing and walking to me, "You look tired, Sansa." Finally, he could see I was tired; tired of keeping up this act. I looked at him as he walked me to my seat, "I am tired, Petyr, tired of a lot of things."

"We have many things to talk about tonight, Sansa."

He sat me down and took his seat once more before grabbing a glass of wine, "Oh, I did receive the paper you signed. Everything has been taken care of and you shall be Sansa Stark once more." I smiled and nodded, "I shall be Sansa Stark only in private?"

Petyr sipped his wine and smirked, "In the year you have been with me, I have watched you grow into a smart and enchanting woman, Sansa. You have been playing the game beautifully since the day you lied for me." Of course I lied for him, but why bring up something that happened so long ago. He sat back in his chair and sighed, "Ask me whatever you want." Finally! I finally had my chance to ask him about my future! When would I go to Winterfell? What is happening with Cersei?

"Why am I still here? You promised me you would bring me home. It's been a year, Petyr."

He nodded, "Yes, it has. Do you think I have not tried? It is very difficult to get you back to Winterfell when the North-"

"What of the Lannisters? What of Cersei? How come I have not heard word of her trying to find me?"

Petyr sighed, "Cersei still questions of where you are, what you are doing, and of whom you are with. She is a fool, still. Men have been sent to the free cities to find you and of course that is the wrong place. They know your Aunt is dead and believe you would not be here. As far as they know, you are dead."

They thought I was dead? Of course they would have forgotten about me, at least. Tommen married Margaery just a few months ago, making her the Queen, and Cersei was meant to marry Loras, but it never happened. With Tywin around, she would not have to do such a thing, and she could just go to Casterly Rock with her brother, or stay to haunt her son and his new Queen.

I ate the last of my meal and when he saw I finished, he stood and walked to me, offering his hand, "Sansa, I wish to talk to you about something. I think the throne room will be more acceptable." I was feeling tired from crying for so long earlier, that I just wished to go to sleep, but he insisted and I took his offered hand. We walked hand in hand to the throne room and when we stopped at the bottom of the steps, Petyr smiled and looked at me, "Do you remember the day I was made Lord of the Vale?" I remember it like it was yesterday. With Robin on his death bed, as he has been for months, Petyr was made Lord of the Vale and there was a large feast thrown in his honor. The council came, many Lords and Ladies from surrounding land, and I was introduced as his bastard daughter. He was so proud of himself for becoming Lord of the Vale, that he spent most of his time sitting on the throne, staring at the closed moon door. When I saw him doing that, I often thought he was thinking of opening it again and throwing Robin through it. I know he sees Robin as a thorn in his side.

With a small smile I nod, "Of course I remember. You were so happy on that day and as was I." He could sense my lie, "Were you really? Come now, I thought I taught you better, Sansa?" Without another word, he lightly grabbed my elbow and led me up the steps to the throne. He whispered in my ear as he was guiding me, "When I was made Lord of the Vale those six months ago, I was told that I would need to have a wife."

Has he met someone outside of the Eyrie? There were times when I would sneak from my room during the night to get a lemon cake or two and I would hear moans from the local whores coming from his room. One time, I was fortunate enough to catch one leaving his room and she stopped and looked at me. I could tell she was unsure of what to do, so I whispered, "There is some food in the kitchens if you are hungry." She smiled and nodded, "Thank you, my Lady." Before she could leave, I whispered once more, "Was he kind to you?" I guess she could tell I was still a maiden, but she nodded, "Yes. You are a lucky girl."

I thought about what she said for a long time. Why would I be a lucky girl? Petyr has never touched me in such a way and I was pretending to be his daughter. Sure, he would kiss me, touch me face and hands, but he never asked for my maidenhead.

"Sansa?"

He was looking at me and seemed concerned, "You looked as though you were miles away." I nodded, "I was. My thoughts seem to drag these days." We were standing beside the throne now and Petyr gestured to it, "Sit down, Sansa. Rest yourself and I will explain what I was speaking about." Only once in my life have a sat in a throne and it was my fathers. His throne was small and made of wood and metal, but I remembered being small and climbing onto it before he caught me. He laughed as I complained, "I think when I am Lady of Winterfell, I will put in a cushion."

Now, as I sit down in what used to be my Aunt's throne, Petyr stands at my side, his hand on my shoulder and his face near mine, "How does it feel to sit so high up and to have your subjects looking up at you?" I looked at him, "It-It feels different." I had become used to Petyr being so close and whispering in my ear during my time here and I knew what he wanted from me.

"Tell me the truth, Sansa."

In truth, I felt like I could rule the land. Is this what Joffrey and my Aunt felt? I whispered back to him, "I feel as though I could rule Westeros." He chuckled in my ear and straightened up, "I can't give you all of Westeros, Sansa, not yet, but I can give you the Vale." I looked at him, making myself look confused at what he said when I knew exactly what he meant. With a shake of my head, I spoke, "Petyr, I don't think-"

He interrupted me and had me stand once more, "Do you want to be known as Sansa Stark again? Do you want to go home?" Of course I did! How could he ask me such a thing? I nodded furiously, "Of course I do! But how can I?"

"In order to build your own foundation and home from the ground up, you must demolish what has happened in the past and move forth with the future. You need allies and an army, Sansa, and you need a husband." He watched me bow my head and bite my lip before continuing, "I can offer you everything, Sansa. I can be the one who helps you build your new home and give you the allies and army you need. You just need to trust that I will be a good husband to you."

I looked back up at him, "Are you asking for my hand?" I am ten and seven now, flowered and a woman, but yet again, the idea of marrying someone like Petyr Baelish made me nervous. He took my hand and went to his knee in front of me, "Yes. Sansa, will you be my Lady and wife?" I knew I would not be able to give him an answer now and I also knew that he was asking me on this night on purpose. The paper was just signed to annul my marriage to Tyrion and now Petyr was taking his chance. I looked down at him,

"Can I have time to consider it?"

He quickly stood and kissed my hands, "Of course! Sansa, just know that I have always cared for you and in this past year, I have grown to love you." He sounded as though he meant it, but I was not sure. Everything was happening too fast. I nodded and whispered, "Excuse me," before rushing down the stairs and out of the throne room.

…...

"He has asked me to marry him."

Robin laid in his bed asleep, unaware that I was there. The Maester says that it is called a fever sleep. The boy will sleep for days, then awake to eat very little and drink for a day before he sleeps once more. He was slowly dying and I sometimes wish that Petyr would poison him to get him out of his misery.

Talking to a sleeping boy such as Robin was easy, as he could not hear me. I would come in here often and sit with him, talking and placing a cool cloth on his forehead. Tonight was not different as I sat by his bedside and spoke to him about what Petyr told me. It was past midnight by now and the moon was high, so no doubt I was the only one awake.

"I found something that belonged to an old acquaintance today. He gave me his cloak and a kiss during the Battle of Blackwater while I was in Kings Landing. Now, I have his cloak again and I am so happy."

I did not expect a response, but I still looked at him before I continued, "Your Uncle Petyr wants me to marry him and be Lady of the Vale. He says it will help me get back home to Winterfell, but I-I don't know. I care for him and I suppose he is very handsome, but I have always hoped-" I stopped speaking as my thoughts went wild. Many men wearing shiny armor and with lovely eyes have tried to impress me ever since I was ten and two and I fell for them instantly, but never have I fell for the men who wear the rough armor and who have seen more bloodshed. Petyr does not wear armor, but he has a good mind and is kind. Then there is Sandor, who wears the most weathered armor and has the most demons. The scar on his face makes him deformed in others eyes, but I learned later that they told a story and no longer frightened me.

Sandor was not here and Petyr was and Petyr wanted to marry me to keep me safe. I took one last look at Robin as I stood, "Does Petyr love me truly or does he love the idea of me?"

…...

A few miles away on an island called the Quiet Isle, the Elder Brother read a letter he had received only a few days earlier. The contents told of Robin Arryn of the Vale being deathly ill with only weeks to live. With a sigh he placed the letter on his small table and walked to the open window that looked out into the graveyard. He was not surprised when he saw a Brother sitting under a tree, a dog on one side and a shovel on the other,

"Brother!"

The gravedigger looked in his direction before the Elder Brother continued to yell through the window, "Ready your shovel, my Brother, we are going to the Vale." He watched as the gravedigger slowly stood, using the tree as support before he limped to him. The man had been found not too far from the Eyrie with an injury to the leg, making him lame, but alive nonetheless.

The Elder Brother looked up at him, "It seems the Arryn boy is deathly ill and has only a few weeks to live. We have been asked to come to the Eyrie to give him last rights and prayer and you shall bury him. The gravedigger nodded, "Aye." The Elder Brother nodded,

"We leave at first light."

…...

I said yes.

It took me three days to decide, but I finally said yes. Had my mother been alive, I know she would have tried to change my mind, but what else can I do? Petyr Baelish has done more than enough to keep me safe and he claims he loves me. Do I believe I can learn to love him? Yes, I think I can. I will not lie when I say that I do feel attracted to him, but I do not yet love him. It took me three days to make my decision, which I felt was enough time to decide. I woke during the night of the third day and felt like I had a dream, but I could not remember what it was.

With a throw of my covers, I grabbed my robe from the end of my bed and ran from my room to find him. It was before midnight and the torches in the throne room were still lit, telling me he was still awake. I rushed into the throne room and found him on the throne, reading more scrolls and letters, but when he heard my entrance, he looked down at me, "Sansa?"

"If I marry you, what will become of me?"

I watched him sit up and drop the letters, "Whatever do you mean?" With a bite of my lip, I began to walk up the marble steps to him as I spoke, "If I marry you, do you promise to be kind to me? Will we go back to Winterfell so I can rebuild my home?" When I reached him he looked up at me and smiled, "Oh yes, Sansa. I will be so very kind to you and love you. When we marry, I will send word to the North and have men begin to rebuild your castle, would you like that?" I believed him. He seemed sincere enough and his eyes never left mine. I smiled down at him,

"Then my answer is yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Petyr smiled and grabbed my waist with his hands as he remained seated, "The greatest of news I have received in a long time. I will not let you down, Sansa." Perhaps I became lost in the moment, but I bent forward, my face coming close to his as I looked from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips once more. Then, I closed my own eyes before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. It was a soft kiss and much better than the one he gave me in the courtyard a year ago. When I pulled away, he looked at me and whispered, "What was that for?"

I smiled, "I am happy."

…...

It was true, I was happy. I said yes to him three weeks ago and now, it seemed as though I had more freedom. Within those three weeks, Robin's health had gotten worse and I would sit with him more often. Petyr told me we would marry after Robin passed away, which would be any day now. He also told me he wrote to an Elder Brother from the Quiet Isle and he would be arriving today.

We do not get many visitors here in the Vale, so time here can be lonely. Soon everything would change, though. Petyr wrote a long letter to King Tommen Baratheon explaining of my whereabouts and that I would be marrying him and becoming Lady of the Vale. I became frightened that at any moment, Lannister guards would come through my door to take me back to Kings Landing and remove my head from my body. Petyr spent many nights explaining to me that they would not touch me anymore, although Cersei would try. So, in order to calm my nerves, he put more guards at the Bloody Gate and at the harbor.

A letter was received back that Tommen pardoned me, much to the disappointment of his mother. He explained that when she learned of my whereabouts, she tried to have guards sent, but she no longer has the right to order them. It turns out that Tommen was learning from Margaery and is having his mother marry Loras Tyrell so they could have Highgarden. I smiled when I heard that, as Tommen has always been a kind boy and made an even better King.

After I accepted his marriage proposal, Petyr allowed me to take a horse to ride around the Bloody Gate. He has let me ride before, but never outside of the castle walls, it was always in the stable courtyard. My thoughts would leave my mind as I rode through the wind. When I past by the gate, the men would bow and yell, "Hello, Lady Sansa!" How great it felt to be Lady Sansa once more and no longer Alayne. I told Petyr that I no longer wanted black hair and he agreed, "Of course you can stop dying it. I would love to see your red hair again, Sansa. It is very rare to be kissed by fire."

To be kissed by fire.

Ever since I was born I had been told that. Many thought it rare and the most beautiful of women were blessed with fire hair. So now, My hair was nearly back to its bright red color and I felt anew.

Ever since our betrothal has been announced and my true identity shown, I have been treated like a Queen. New gowns of bright colors have been made for me and whenever I was going to get something for myself, I was told to sit and let the handmaidens get it. In Winterfell, I received the same treatment, but not nearly as bad. I did not like it that much, which surprised me, as I used to want to be a Queen.

"My Lady?"

I looked to my right and saw my guard sitting upon his horse, looking at me, "My Lady, we must return to the castle now, the Elder Brother has arrived." I sighed in disappointment from being removed from my thoughts and having to go back and sensing my upset, the guard chuckled, "We shall return tomorrow, Lady Sansa." With a snap of the reins, we were riding swiftly through the Bloody Gate and back to the castle. When we arrived, Petyr was standing on the steps, shaking the Elder Brothers hand and a large man, wearing brown cloth clothing and a black vest stood next to them; he was holding a shovel. He wore a hood, so I could not see his face, but it did not matter.

As my guard helped me dismount, Petyr held out his hands, "There she is!" As I stood to straighten my riding gown, I looked up to see them all looking at me with smiles. Except, the hooded man, who was also wearing a cloth that was covering his face, so you could only see his eyes. I looked away from him and smiled at Petyr and the Elder Brother as I walked to them and Petyr took my hand,

"Elder Brother, this is my betrothed, Sansa Stark."

The old man took my hand in his and kissed it, "What a pleasure it is to see you safe, Lady Sansa. Many tales have been told about you and I have heard them all." He was a kind man and I knew I would at least enjoy his company while he was here, "I would love to hear about the tales you have heard of me, Elder Brother." Petyr reached to me and gently pulled the hood from my head, "Have you ever seen a more beautiful creature?"

I became aware that Petyr was showing me off and I was not enjoying it. I looked at him and whispered, "Perhaps we can go inside, I am quite cold."

Winter was coming. The fall months were colder than I remembered, but I knew that if I were to go back to Winterfell, I would have to be used to the harsh cold. The Elder Brother nodded, "Oh, this is a Brother of mine from the Quiet Isle." He gestured to the large hooded man behind him and I looked up at him, "Hello, Ser." No response came from him except for a nod of the head, acknowledging my presence, but I thought I could see a gentle rage in his eyes. Petyr offered my hand to the Elder Brother and I smiled as we began to walk inside, "How did you come to meet Petyr Baelish, my Lady?" We reached the throne room where it was warm and as he asked me that question, my handmaidens were already helping me remove my fur cloak and gloves, "I met him when I was ten and three, Ser. I was on the road with the Lannister's to return to Kings Landing and he was introduced at a jousting tourney. He was friends with my mother when they were children."

I turned and looked at Petyr, who smiled and went back to ordering the handmaidens on what we would have to eat. We all spoke in the throne room for a bit and my eye kept traveling to the large man just standing the corner, watching everything going on around him. When dinner was called, I held the Elder Brothers arm as we began to walk into the dining room, but the other man did not follow, "Ser, will you not join us?"

My voice echoed through the hall and when I spoke, everyone looked at me as I waited for an answer. He stood straight from leaning on the wall and shook his head before walking through the doors and back outside. The Elder Brother chuckled, "Forgive my gravedigger, my Lady. He does not speak much and would rather take his meal with the dogs."

"With the dogs? Why would he do such a thing?"

I saw Petyr becoming impatient in the corner of my eye, but I paid him no mind. The old man chuckled yet again, "He loves the dogs and believes they will never fail him and are trustworthy. Our gravedigger has had a troubled life, my Lady." We entered the dining room and Petyr helped me to my seat as the food was brought out. Usually, Petyr enjoyed eating in silence and he would say, "Silence is golden while eating, Sansa. The mind works when one is quite." Tonight however, I spoke and laughed with the Elder Brother, as he told jokes and told stories of his growing up. We soon came to the topic of my staying in Kings Landing and things turned somber as I remembered.

The Elder Brother knew I did not want to speak of the bad times, so he cleared his throat, "Did you have any friends?"

Friends.

In the Game of Thrones, you do not keep friends for long, but yes, I did have what I considered friends. I swallowed my sip of wine and nodded, "Of course. Petyr was always a good friend of mine, but there were others." Petyr smiled and then frowned when he heard I had others; was he really surprised? I continued, "There was Lord Tyrio, who later became my husband, his shield, Ser Bronn, and my handmaiden, Shae. She gave me advice."

What about Sandor? He was your friend wasn't he? I could have laughed a loud at that thought, but although he was not a true friend, he saved me all the same and I prayed for him still to this day. With a smile I said, "Sandor Clegane was also a friend." That caught Petyr's attention,

"Sandor Clegane was not a friend, Sansa. The Hound had no friends and never wanted them. He was a knight gone rogue and killed for any reason." I looked at my betrothed and our eyes met before I whispered, "He was no knight." I looked at the Elder Brother, who seemed to be watching me with new found interest, "Sandor Clegane saved my life countless times while I was there. He stopped several of my beatings and saved me from a mob while the King ran inside. He always walked me to my chambers and to meals, but he did not speak much to me in public, only in private."

"It seems the Hound cared for you."

Our eyes met and the Elder across from me smiled as I slowly nodded my head, "It appears so." Petyr sighed, "Enough of that, then. No doubt he is dead by now." I looked at him and frowned, "Don't dare say such a thing." Petyr eyed me the same way Joffrey used to before he would yell or order a beating and I shook my head, "I only mean, it is not kind to wish death upon others, my Lord."

"He is right, my child. Unfortunately, the Hound is dead."

My head snapped towards the Elder and I gasped, "What? No, he is not!" He simply nodded and sighed, "The Hound was found not far from here, actually. He was brought to the Quiet Isle with horrible injuries." I could not cry in front of Petyr, for he would know exactly how I felt about Sandor, so I cleared my throat, "Are you sure it was him?"

"I knew him by his face as soon as he was brought to the Isle. I'm sorry, my Lady, but the Hound is dead and Sandor Clegane is at rest."

This was not news I wanted to hear. I felt my heart breaking as those words were spoken and as I looked down at my plate, I no longer found the lemon cakes sitting upon it appealing. With a clear of the throat, I pushed back my seat, "If you will excuse me, I am feeling quite tired from my ride today and I wish to rest. Elder Brother, it was so great to meet you. I would not want anyone else praying for young Robin." I stood and both men stood as well, bowing their heads to me as I walked out with two handmaidens meeting me at the door and following me to my chambers. As I turned the corner, I could hear Petyr chuckle, "No more talk of death, Elder. Please, enjoy your food. The Hound was a true murderer and I am glad he is no longer near my dear Sansa."

Oh how I wanted to slap him. Sandor could not be dead! He was too strong and fierce of a warrior to be dead. My handmaidens had to run to keep up with me as I walked quickly down the halls and to my room, but last minute, I stopped and turned to them, "Please, leave me. I wish to sit with Robin."

I wanted to speak to someone and the only person that would listen and not tell anyone was poor Robin.

…...

As always, Robin was asleep and feverish as I sat with him. At first, when I started to do this, the Maester feared I would get ill, but after months of sitting with him, I did not. I sat in silence for most of my time in here tonight and would place a cool rag on his head and stare at the candle burning slowly. Suddenly, emotion hit me and I finally began to cry. I was crying for Sandor, for if it was true that he was dead, I never truly thanked him. He never knew of my care for him and I would regret being such a stupid child for the rest of my life.

"Robin, the Elder Brother told me that the Hound is dead. How can that be? He was so strong and always won a battle or duel."

Silent tears fell down my cheeks and I would quickly wipe them just in case a handmaiden or Petyr would wake in at any minute. A chill came through the room and I looked up at the balcony door to see the curtains flowing in the wind. After wiping my nose and cheeks, I stood and walked to the balcony to close the door, but as I was about to close one, I saw the large gravedigger that accompanied Elder Brother carrying a torch through the stable courtyard. My curiosity got the best of me and I slowly walked onto the balcony to watch what he was doing. He was quite large and his stance reminded me of Sandor, but his face was always hidden.

He walked to a wooden cart and sat down upon it before our old hound dog came running from the barn and out to him. I smiled as the dog jumped onto the cart next to him and began licking his free hand, but the dog went to try to lick his covered face and the man twitch and pushed the dog down. I walked further on the balcony and spoke down, "He won't hurt you." I seemed to have startled him, as he jumped down from the cart and held the torch up high to look up at me.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but as I was closing the doors, I noticed you out here with our old hound. He is very kind and even has fathered several litters of puppies."

We just looked at each other and I wondered why he would not speak to me. My heart began to pound faster as he began to turn and I grabbed the balcony wall, "Wait!" He stopped and looked up at me again, "The Elder Brother told me you like dogs because they never fail you and are trustworthy. Is that true?" He just looked up at me and I could see his eyes in the torchlight. I became nervous that I bothered him by repeating what I was told, but to my surprise and shock, he growled out one word, "Aye."

I smiled in triumph when he finally spoke to me, but before I could respond, I heard a handmaiden call out for me from inside, "My Lady? Are you here?" I looked back and called out, "I am on the balcony. I will be right there." To my disappointment, when I turned back and looked down, the gravedigger was no longer there and when I looked around, I did not see his torchlight anywhere. The handmaiden came out on the balcony with a shawl and she wrapped it around my shoulders, "There is a cold wind tonight, my Lady. I would not want to see you ill and neither would your betrothed. Come in, I will have a bath drawn for you."

With a nod of my head I let her lead me inside and when I entered, I saw the Maester had taken my place, "I will watch him tonight, Lady Sansa. You need your rest." I smiled at him and gave one last look at Robin before walking with my handmaiden to my chambers. We walked in silence as I thought of my short interaction with the frightening gravedigger. Once inside my chambers, I undressed to bathe as my handmaidens brought in the water and laid out my warm sheets to dry with. I stared at nothing as I laid back in the hot water and scented oils.

He has spoken to me although it was just a simple _"Aye", _but it was a word nonetheless. His voice, from what I could tell, was deep and sounded very familiar, but I could not place it. This was a man that interested me since he was mysterious and would not show his face. Was he scarred? Deformed at birth? What did it matter? I have seen my fair share of deformed city folk and Sandor Clegane was scarred from a burn; this man should not be afraid. Why did I care? I have a bleeding heart for those that are afraid and this person seemed terrified.

…...

I do not remember falling asleep.

When I opened my eyes, the lantern and candles that were lit in my room were almost dead and the skin of my fingers and toes were wrinkled. I slowly sat up and looked around my room and when my eyes stopped at my balcony doors, I saw two eyes looking in on me. I screamed and covered myself before trying to get myself out of the tub and covered. The pair of eyes disappeared once I screamed. Once my robe was on, I ran to the doors still dripping wet and opened the doors so I could look outside to see who was there.

I thought I saw the gravedigger slipping through the brush to go back to the barn, but before I could call out, my handmaidens entered, "My goodness! My Lady we heard you scream!" I turned to them and behind them, Petyr pushed his way in, "What is going on?" He saw me wrapped in my robe and still dripping wet and turned to the girls, "All of you leave." I watched as they left the room and Petyr walked to me, "Why did you scream?" I sighed and shook my head, "I thought I saw something but it was only a nightmare." He rubbed my arms with his hands and walked around me to close and lock the doors and draw the curtains shut,

"Do not worry, Sansa. Do you want some tea?"

I ignored his questions and questioned, "Why did you hate the Hound?" He sighed and rubbed his face, "Sansa, you need sleep-"

"Answer me."

He was becoming agitated with me and I could sense it, but I still pushed the topic, "He did nothing but help me and if you really love me, you would be happy that he did help by saving me, or I would not be marrying you!" I gasped as he grabbed my arms and shook me, "What do you want me to say, Sansa? That I wish he was here now so I could get on my knees and kiss his boot for saving your life? You forget who took you away from Kings Landing and you forget who has given you advice on how to survive in this game!"

His grip was tight and was beginning to hurt, but I did not wish to argue with him anymore. I tried to pull away, "Let me go, Petyr, you are hurting me." His hands let me go after I said that and he began to apologize,

"I am sorry, Sansa. I just wish you would understand all that I have done for you."

He cupped my face with his hands and I gave a sad smile, "I know, Petyr. I appreciate all you have done." He left soon after giving me a kiss and making sure I was in bed and as I lay there, I began thinking of the past. I would have these nights where I would not be able to sleep for hours because events would roll through my mind or I would have nightmares. No matter who I married or who I was with, I would forever have shadows of the past following me and one of those shadows would be Sandor.

I knew that what I saw on the balcony was not a dream, but the gravedigger looking into my window. It seems like I startled him when I screamed, making me guess he was spying on me. How he knew that was my room, I did not know, but I knew I had to confront him in the morning, no matter how much he frightened me.

…...

Surprisingly, I was awake early the next morning and dressed before Petyr. The Elder Brother was already sitting with Robin and looking over him when I decided to go riding with my guard. I dressed in a purple riding down with a fur trimmed hood and my handmaiden followed me carrying my cloak and black gloves. When I came outside, my guard was waiting for me outside the door, "Good morning, Lady Sansa. Will we be riding past the gate again today?" I smiled at him, "Yes, Ser. We shall go to the ports today. I wish to watch the ships." I was placing on my gloves and cloak when I heard our hound bark, which made me look in its direction.

I smiled to myself when I saw the gravedigger sitting outside the barn, eating some bread and sharing it with the hound. With a look back at my guard I ordered, "Wait here, I have someone to speak to." I lifted my gown and cloak in my hands and walked through the mud and straw to the barn and the gravedigger, but when I reach him, he tossed the rest of his bread to the hound and went to stand in leave. Yet as he turned, I took my chance and spoke,

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

He turned his head and looked down at me before turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. I gulped, but smiled up at him, "I hope you are finding your stay here comfortable. As future Lady of the Vale, I want to make sure all of my guests are enjoying themselves." I looked past him and at the makeshift bed and lantern and sighed, "I wish you were welcome to stay in the castle, but forgive me when I say, my betrothed is-" I looked up at him and saw him just simply staring at me, so I did nothing. He gave a grunt and turned around to walk back into the barn, but I let my hand reach out to grab his arm, which made him stop and look down at it.

"Ser, pardon my forwardness, but I know it was you looking through my window last night." He looked at me and mumbled through his cover, "Aye." I knew it! I frowned at the fact he had invaded my privacy and I did not know if he saw anything in an intimate light. I saw anger in his eyes yet again and I chuckled, "You think you frighten me, but you don't. I have dealt with demons worse than you, gravedigger." With a nod of my head, I turned and began to walk to my horse and guard, but stopped and looked at him again, "You are here to bury my cousin when he dies, not watch me bathe. Good day, Ser."

I did not look at him again as my guard helped me mount my white horse and as we rode out of the castle yard. However, I did feel his eyes on me as I rode past him and I even smiled as the old hound dog chased after me, barking as though he was young again. I was truly beginning to feel stronger and for some reason, speaking to and being in the presence of the gravedigger made me have that feeling of standing up for myself. I was slowly becoming a true Lady of the Vale.

…...

Two weeks had gone by and Robin was starting to give up his fight to live. The Elder Brother met with Petyr and told him that the boy could pass at any moment on any day, so he would sit with him for most of the day and night, taking his meals in the room. Snow was beginning to fall onto the Vale and myself and a few handmaidens would sneak outside during the day and play in the snow, making snow castles, and throwing snow at each other. Petyr would watch me make snow figures until I was freezing cold and would carry me in.

He was beginning to grow on me. I began to flirt with him within these two weeks and he with me. Yet, I would catch the gravedigger watching me giggle at Petyr's jokes and kisses and he would quickly look away. I was truly beginning to care for Petyr, but at night, I would lay in bed with Sandor's white cloak wrapped over me and the covers covering it. Some nights, I would sniff the wool, which even though it was washed, still smelled like the battle and his scent.

Today would be Robin's last and we all knew it. In the late afternoon he was already gasping for breath when Petyr and I were called and when we made it to the room, his face was a deathly pale. The Elder Brother was holding his hand and whispering a prayer over and over and he looked at us as we entered, "It is best for the boy to have family near as he passes. It calms the dying to know they are being comforted." I nodded and sat down by the bed to hold his other hand and Petyr just stood there. Robin's death was one he had been waiting for, as it was causing a thorn in his side and now that he was dying, he would not have to worry about it.

In the end, Robin went quickly and quietly with my hand in his. I did not know him that much and once hit him, but he was still my family and was a poor thing. Everything went downhill for him when his mother died and I could relate to that. I dabbed my eyes to dry them as the Elder Brother closed his eyes and finished his prayer,

"He shall be welcome by the seven, my Lord. In the end, he went peacefully." Petyr had been standing near the door and he slowly nodded, "Good. The poor boy deserves to be in peace. Thank you, Elder Brother." With a bow of his head, he left the room and I looked up at the Elder, "Forgive him, he does not deal with death-"

"I understand, my child. Sometimes those that witness it need more time." I gave him a small smile and sniffed before standing, "Thank you for everything." I kissed his cheeks before leaving to find something to keep my mind off of the child's death. A few hours later, I walked into the courtyard for no particular reason and I saw the gravedigger carrying Robin's body over his shoulder. The body was wrapped in a thick cloth and did not show anything. When he turned the corner, he saw me and stopped, seeming unsure of what to do. I nearly chuckled at the fact he would think me squeamish at the view of a dead body; I have seen my families heads on spikes.

He still stood there, waiting for me to say or do something, so I did, "Do not worry about me, gravedigger. I have seen my fair share of the dead and it no longer bothers me." He gave a nod of the head before he turned and kept walking to where he would be keeping Robin's body until his funeral before sunset.

...

It was quiet.

I looked around me at who was in attendance and saw all of the guards, except for those at the Bloody Gate, the handmaidens, Petyr, myself, and a few others that tended to the animals and land. I wore a gown of black with lace sleeves and a lace hood and my belt was golden. My eyes were closed and head bowed as the Elder Brother said a prayer and then it was over. I remained in my spot, looking down at his small casket, wondering exactly what could have killed him so slowly that is had to suffer for so long. Everyone had dispersed, praying for him, and I remained there even as the gravedigger walked forward and began to use his shovel to toss the dirt into the grave.

With a look up at him, I whispered, "Thank you for doing this. We would have had to ask a guard to do it since we have no gravedigger." He nodded his head and kept as his work and before I could say something else, Petyr grabbed my elbow and whispered, "Come with me, love." He looked at the gravedigger who made no eye contact with him before he was able to drag me away. We walked to the top of the steps that would lead into the castle, but he stopped, "Everyone! Please, listen!" I was confused at what he was doing, but everyone stopped and looked up,

"We mourn the loss of young Robin Arryn, but now we shall celebrate a marriage. In a weeks time, I will be marrying my betrothed, Sansa Stark, and the Elder Brother will marry us!" I will admit it; I was in shock. A week? That was so soon! I looked at him as the others cheered and clapped, "Petyr, that is so soon! Are you sure?"

He kissed my cheek, "I have never been so sure, sweetling. Besides, I know you like the Elder Brother and he is perfect to bless us and our marriage." I numbly nodded and looked at the crowd, smiling and making them believe I was more than happy. Was I ready to become a wife now? I would not know until I was wed to him. However, as I looked to my right, I saw the gravedigger had stopped tossing the dirt into the grave and he was watching us until Petyr turned me around and walked me inside.

Once inside, I turned to Petyr, "I-I am not ready to become your wife, Petyr. I mean, I thought we would be married within a few months, not within a few weeks! I have only just accepted your proposal and Robin has just died-"

"Sansa, listen to me." He grabbed me face with his hands none too gently and whispered, "Robin is dead and gone now, nothing can reverse that. It has already been a month, what more could you want? When you were to marry Tyrion, did they give you as long?" He was correct, "No, they did not." He finally let go of my face and I rubbed my cheek as he sighed,

"I am being good to you, Sansa. Why can't you see that?"

I shook my head, "I am sorry, Petyr. You are right, I am being a child. One week is enough time, but what of my dress?" He smiled, "I have already gotten a sketch done and it is being made." He held up his hand when he saw me about to say something, "No! I know you wanted to pic your own, but I think you will pleasantly surprised when you see it, my love. Now, go prepare for dinner." My handmaidens were standing near the hallway and waiting for me to walk with them, so I nodded slowly and looked at him before I turned, "Until dinner, my Lord." I curtsied and walked away with the others.

After we reached my rooms, they began to giggle, "What kind of dress do you think it is, my Lady? What about the color?" I had quickly become agitated and turned to them, "All of you leave! Please, tell Lord Baelish I will not be attending dinner due to feeling ill on this night."

"Yes, my Lady."

He wouldn't believe that for one second and I knew that. What else could I do but try to lie to someone who has lied his way to where he was now? My mind was hurting on this night from all that was happening so very fast. I was to be married within a week to Petyr Baelish and I would become Lady of the Vale. As such, I would be able to go home as soon as I order the rebuild of Winterfell. I needed to be North and in the blistering cold again to take my seat as Lady of Winterfell in my father and mothers place. If my siblings were still alive, once they knew I was there, they would return; if they were alive.

I waited in my room to see if Petyr would come to question me, but he did not and by the time it was dark, I decided to dress for bed and sleep. You could escape from this world when you sleep, unless the demons who hold inside decide to come out and torture you. I dressed without the help of my handmaidens and went to the chest at the end of my bed, pulling out Sandor's cloak before climbing into the bed and wrapping myself with it. On this night, I had decided to only sleep with the cloak covering me and unfortunately, I would learn in the morning why it was my biggest mistake.

…...

The knock on my door fell deaf to my ears as I slept one of the best nights I have ever slept. I did not hear the door open and I did not hear any hushed voice calling for me. Nothing was heard until I felt the cloak get pulled from my body and there was a holler, "What is this?" I sat up in bed, trying to cover my bosom, as my nightdress was somewhat see through and I saw Petyr at the end of my bed holding the cloak up in one hand. What could I say? He was studying the semi-washed blood stains at the bottom and his fingers felt the heavy wool,

"I only know of certain people wearing cloaks like this in Westeros, Sansa. This is the cloak of someone who protected the King."

I did nothing but slowly nod as his anger was growing, "Where did you get this?" My voice never left me, but I was almost afraid to speak. What could he do to me? I whispered, "I got it in Kings Landing during the Battle of Blackwater. Sandor Clegane came to me in my rooms and left me with it." The rest happened so fast, I barely had time to register what was happening. Petyr lunged forward at me and grabbed my arm, pulling me up from the bed, "You mean to tell me you gave yourself to that-that dog? You fucked the dog of the King before he ran off with his tail between his legs to get himself killed! I am so very disappointed in you, Sansa." I could feel the bruises forming on my arm and with a shake of his head, he began to pull me through the door and down the hallway,

"Petyr, I swear to you, he did not touch me! I swear he only asked me if I wanted to leave with him to get to safety and I said no!"

He did not listen to me as he kept pulling me down the halls, but he stopped in one sudden movement and dropped the cloak before slapping me across the face with all the force he could. I cried out so loud, that several handmaidens and even the Elder Brother came from their rooms and watched in horror as he slapped me two more times. The third time he hit me, I fell back against the wall, blood slowly dripping from my lip. He picked up the cloak from the floor and began to pull me once more towards the doors to go outside. The Elder Brother was running after us, "My Lord, unhand her!" Petyr would not listen, he was blind with rage. Never before has he been so horrid or hit me such as he has today.

He almost kicked the doors open and when we came outside, the guards and workers looked at us with shock and horror as they saw me bleeding from my lips and being pulled by the arm in my nightdress. I could not think at the moment as I tried my hardest to calm him, "Petyr, please, listen to me!" He did not care to listen as he tossed me into the snow and threw the cloak on top of me,

"How dare you lie to me! I have given you a home, food, love, and your life and you repay me by lying to me and keeping your feelings for that dog?"

All were looking at me and several guards wanted to help, but every time one walked forward, Petyr yelled, "Leave her be! Let her freeze to death!" The Elder Brother finally reached outside and saw me in the snow, bloody and my nightdress beginning to soak through. I heard him begin to shout at Petyr for what he did, but Petyr simply turned away and walked inside, closing the doors behind him. What could I do, but just sit there and cry into the cloak that was tossed at me. I had been kicked out of the castle I was to call my own by the man who I was to marry within the week. When I lifted my head, I saw a guard walking towards me to help, "My Lady?" He stopped short and looked up behind me before he backed away. I frowned and turned my head to look up and saw the gravedigger looking down at me with anger and hurt so evident in his eyes.

"Please, just leave me be."

With a shake of his head, be bent down and lifted me into his arms and I cried out, "Leave me alone! I don't want your help!" I was silenced when he wrapped me in the cloak so I would be warm and I stayed silent as he carried me to the barn he was staying in. As we entered, I tightened my hold around his neck and then let go as he placed me on what I believed was his makeshift bed. My nightdress was soaked and see through, so I quickly moved the cloak so it was wrapped tighter around my shoulders. I watched as the gravedigger walked to a table on the other side of the small barn and picked up a bucket of water and rag before walking back to me. When I looked down, I noticed I was bleeding on the cloak and my blood was being mixed with the stain of the blood from the battle of so long ago.

"You don't need to do this, Ser."

He gave a grunt and dipped the rag in the water before slowly bringing it to my lip. The water was cold and stung, but I just hissed from the pain and closed my eyes as he slowly tried to clean the blood. When he dipped the rag back in the water, I whispered, "Why do you not speak?" He did not look at me as he washed out the rag and brought it back to my face. I sighed as the cold hit my hot lip again and what I heard next, I was not expecting. The man in front of me sighed and mumbled,

"What are you doing with a man like him, little bird?"

I blinked my eyes a few times and stared at him as though he had several heads. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"What did you just call me?"

Only one man has ever called me "Little Bird." His eyes never left mine and finally I could see they were gray of color. Gray. He had gray eyes like Sandor. I slowly reached forward and my hand went to the fabric that was covering his face before I gently removed it. The face I saw beneath it made me cover my mouth in shock, for who sat before me was a dead man; it was Sandor Clegane. I cared not for if the cloak was covering me anymore, I stood and he remained seated in front of me, looking up at me as we both remained silent. My small hands quickly removed the hood from his head and his long hair came free, shielding the burnt part of his face.

The noise that came from my mouth was a strangled cry as I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look up at me, "Sandor!" I felt his hands grab at my waist as my eyes began to roll into the back of my head and my body went limp. I was not unconscious for long, for when I came through, I was sitting on Sandor's lap, my head against his shoulder. With a lift of my head, I whispered, "I-I was told you died and you were at rest." His eyes were searching my face and he finally spoke,

"I did die, Sansa. I died but the Elder Brother brought me back and I have been living on the Quiet Isle for over a year."

My hands began to touch his face again and I let my left hand trace his burns, which made him twitch, "Do not move from me, Sandor. I am no longer afraid." My emotions came at once then as I began to cry and clutch his heavy wool tunic in my hands. He was still alive and the same Sandor Clegane I knew back in Kings Landing.

He was alive.

I kept replaying that over and over in my head as I cried and I felt his hand awkwardly rubbing my back. After a wiped my tears, I looked at him, "Do you know I prayed for you for the longest time? I dreamt of you and hoped I would see you again one day, but when the Elder Brother told me you were dead, I felt so alone and cold." He sighed and I would swear later in life that I have never seen Sandor Clegane so peaceful and kind. I blushed when I saw his hand resting on my thigh and I slowly removed myself from his lap and sat back on the bed, wrapping myself in his cloak. He looked at the cloak and touched it before looking back at me,

"Tell me how you got here, little bird."

…...

I told him everything. I told him about my marriage to Tyrion Lannister and the rest of my time in Kings Landing. How the Queen mocked me and would watch as Joffrey tortured me mentally and physically. I explained that Tyrion tried his best to keep me safe, but at the Purple Wedding, everything changed. Sandor was listening intently and would growl when I spoke of certain things that happened until I told hm Joffrey was poisoned at his own wedding. I looked at him and smiled, "You would be proud of me. I helped kill him."

"What do you mean?"

It took over an hour to explain, but I told him of Petyr's plan and how it worked out. I told him that Cersei knew I was alive and here and that she wants to capture me, but she cannot. I felt Sandor becoming angry, "He's using you, Sansa." I wanted to believe him, but I sighed, "You do not know that, Sandor. Petyr has helped me this far, why use me now? He has told me he loves me-"

"You're still as blind as the day I met you."

We looked at each other and I smiled, "And you are still as horrible as you were the day I met you." Sandor looked at me and smirked, "I've missed you, little bird." He reached out a hand to me and touched my face, which was sore from being hit, but when he touched me, I did not cringe. This was something I had been waiting for for a long time. He frowned, "He hit you, Sansa. You and I both know that will not be the last time."

"Lady Sansa?"

I gasped and pulled the cloak around me as we both looked to the barn door to see the Elder Brother looking at us both. He sighed and looked at Sandor, "I suppose I cannot be mad at you for wanting to show yourself to her." He then looked to me, "I am sorry I could not tell you directly, my Lady." He walked over and looked at my face, "Gods, why would he do such a thing to you?" I shook my head, "I made him angry, Ser. It was his anger that got the best of him." The Elder Brother nodded, "He is awaiting you in the throne room. I calmed him and he realized what he has done and is very upset with himself." I looked at Sandor and slowly stood, holding the cloak around myself,

"Why do you have it?"

Sandor stood and was looking down at me awaiting my answer, "You left it with me so I kept it to remind me of you." I bowed my head, "Until later, gravedigger." With a smile on my face, I looked at him before walking outside and back into the cold where my guards and a handmaiden were waiting for me. The guards tried to wrap me in another cloak, but I stopped and pushed it off my shoulders, "I only need one cloak and I am wearing the one I will keep." They nodded and walked with me back into the castle, but behind me I could sense Sandor and the Elder Brother watching me and when I looked back from the doorway, Sandor was wearing his hood and mask again and both were watching me walk away.

When I entered, Petyr greeted me with a hug and kisses all over my face and hands. He apologized for what he did and took notice that my wound was clean. I saw him eye the cloak, which I had around my shoulders, so I stood straight, "I will not be burning this cloak, Petyr. I do not care of your hate for the Hound, but it was given to me and I shall keep it for his memory." I thought I would end it there, but before I could return to my rooms to dress, he asked me, "Do you love him?"

I stared at Petyr for a moment and then shook my head, "No, I love you." He believed my lie and I was able to escape to my chambers to bathe and dress. I had six days until I was to wed Petyr and within that time, I would spend it with Sandor as much as I could. Marrying Petyr was my duty and as Lady of Winterfell, I did what my duty was.

…...

Three days have passed since I found out that Sandor was the gravedigger. Each morning I would wake to see small carved trinkets left on my balcony and I knew he had carved them the night before and placed them there while I slept. One was of a dog, the next a wolf, and the other was the heart tree from the Godswood. We had no Godswood here, as the roots would not take to the hard ground, but this little carved tree made me smile the most and on the morning I found it, I placed it in my gown pocket and carried it with me.

In these three days, I would break my fast with Petyr each morning and when he left, I would gather some bread, cheese, and fruit from the table to bring to Sandor. He was gracious each time and would greet me with a smile and kiss on the forehead. As he ate, I would sit on his bed next to him and mend his hood and mask, thinking of how much the Elder Brother has changed him. The man sitting next to me was no longer the furious warrior I knew before, but he has been changed for the good and no longer carried a sword on his person. Within this time, Sandor and I began to smile at each other more, just happy to be in each others company again. As I would sew, I would try to show him how by holding his hand as he held the needle.

It was on the night of the third day that everything changed. I had three days until I would marry Petyr and become his forever and Sandor knew that. As I lay in bed that night, I could not sleep knowing that he was down there and I just wanted to go to speak with him and see his face once more. I stood from the bed and placed my robe on before exiting my room holding a lantern so I could find the way through the dark. I made it outside through the kitchens and quickly ran through the snow to the barn and knocked on the door.

I knew I was risking so much by coming out here this late at night, but something in me told me I needed to see Sandor tonight. There was a shuffle on the other side of the door and he slowly slid it open, "Sansa?" I nodded and pushed my way inside before he looked around to make sure no one followed me and closed the door again. I dusted off my robe and looked around, "I suppose you do live comfortably in here. It is not as cold as I thought it would be." Sandor nodded, "Aye, its alright for the time being." I placed the lantern down on the floor and sat on the bed, smoothing my robe and nightdress, before I looked up at him.

The lantern light was flickering on his face and it made him look so handsome. Do not get me wrong, I found him handsome in a certain way as I grew into a woman, but after not seeing him for so long, I did not realize just as handsome he really was.

As I was sitting on that small bed, I began to realize something. I did not want to marry Petyr Baelish and I did not want to become Lady of the Vale; I wanted Sandor. With a sigh, I looked at him again, "Sandor, forgive me, but I must know something." He nodded and sat next to me, taking a my hand lightly in his own,

"I need to know if you ever thought of me after you left during the battle."

I knew that if he said yes, I would be so happy. With a chuckle, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my palm before whispering, "I thought of you almost everyday. Remember when I told you that your sister was with me?" I had nearly forgotten. He told me he found Arya shortly after leaving Kings Landing and I could sleep better knowing that she was alive when he last saw her. I was, however, a bit angry with her for leaving him to die.

He continued, "I told her I regretted leaving her pretty sister behind and I should have taken you instead of leaving you to those lions." My heart burst when he said that and before I knew what I was doing, I sat up upon the straw bed on my knees and grabbed his face with my hands, "Sandor, please listen to me as I say this. I do not want to marry Petyr. I do not want to be Lady of the Vale." We stared at each other and I thought I could hear my heartbeat, but before I could say anything else, he growled, "I don't want you to either, little bird." With a smile he put a hand behind my neck and pulled me closer before he placed his lips on mine and kissed me.

We knew we would both get lost in passion and although I was a maid, Sandor made me feel as though I have felt pleasure before. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me and before each of us knew it, our clothes were thrown to the floor and we were far too gone to stop.

…...

The deed was done. I was no longer a maiden and I was to wed I man I did not love in two days. I cared for Petyr, do not get me wrong, but I did not love him as much as I love the man who was holding me in his arms at this very moment.

I opened my eyes before sunrise and sighed as I tilted my head up and saw Sandor looking down at me while his hand gently rubbed my naked back. Our night was long as we shared such a passion that could be written in songs and poems. I let him take my maidenhead and I gave it to someone I loved and who loved me. With a smile on my face, I kissed his chest and sighed, "I wish I could lay with you forever." My hand played with his chest hair and I felt him kiss the top of my head, "Aye, I wish you could, little bird, but you must get back before the sun rises.

We were both aware about what had happened; more than once I must add. With a groan, I sat up, not bothering to cover up against the chilly air and as I stood from the bed, I saw him staring at me. I smiled, "Are you trying to memorize me?" As I lifted my nightdress from the floor, I felt him grab my hips and move himself behind me, his lips kissing my neck and making me moan. If someone were to have asked me those years ago when I was a child just coming to Kings Landing, if I could see myself making love to Sandor Clegane in the Vale, two days before I was to wed another, I would have laughed and walked the other way. Yet, now that he was touching me all over and kissing me, I smiled because it has happened and I was thrilled. Sadly, the sun was about to rise and I knew Petyr would be waking soon and expecting me for breakfast.

After turning in his arms, he helped me dress and I quickly helped him before my hands rested on his chest, "Sandor?"

He looked at me and I closed my eyes, resting my forehead on the rough wool of his tunic, "I don't want to marry him, but it is my duty. Do you understand?" It would always be about duty in the end. Sandor lifted my chin with his finger and whispered, "Just know that I will always be there for you, Sansa. I will never let him hurt you again, I can promise you that."

Then, it was all over.

He walked me outside and we shared one last passionate kiss before I ran towards the door that would lead me through the kitchens and up the back stairwell. I would not see him again until the morning after the wedding, when he and the Elder Brother would be leaving to go back to the Quiet Isle. With only two days left, I would be kept busy by Petyr and my handmaidens to ready for my dress and to help prepare the feasting hall the way I would like it. He and I share one night of amazing love and passion and now it was over. I would have to move on and give myself to Petyr so I may give him sons and daughters to become heirs of the Vale and Winterfell.

When I was almost to my room, I turned the corner and was shocked to see the Elder Brother in front of me. With a gasp of shock, he turned around and saw the blush upon my face, my hair disheveled and red markings upon my neck and chest. I pulled my robe tighter around me and he cleared his throat,

"My Lady, I did not expect to see you up so early."

I smiled and whispered, "And I did not expect the same for you, Ser. Pardon me, I was just going to my rooms." He nodded and moved aside so I may pass and I could tell he was watching me until I reached my door, so I turned, "You-You will not tell Petyr?" He smiled and shook his head, "I am but a holy man, Lady Sansa. I will keep your secret although I do not believe in it."

Did he know?

With a slow nod, I excused myself and entered my room, leaning against the closed door to catch my breath. The Elder Brother knew since he saw me sneaking back in. Perhaps we saw me leave during the night? I did not know, but all I knew was I needed to bathe and dress within the hour to make myself presentable to Petyr. Hopefully, I have learned enough about lying to hide this sin.

…...

Petyr never suspected anything.

He was not aware of me leaving during the night or of my activities with the supposed gravedigger; I was successful.

It was now the day of my wedding and I was nervous. Did I truly believe that Sandor would come to rescue me? I suppose I did, but with only a few hours until I would have to say "I do", I had nothing but hope on my side; hope and prayer. Sure, I could go to him and ask him to take me away, but he had no horse, and to steal one would cause a scene and Petyr would not give me up so easily. Perhaps it was for the best I marry Petyr so I can just go home and rebuild Winterfell. As my handmaidens started to come in, I nodded to myself as I decided that I would go through with it and learn to live just as I did in Kings Landing.

As I stood in front of my long mirror, letting my handmaidens work on my hair the same time they helped me place on my corset, I looked out my balcony doors and saw the Elder Brother talking to Sandor, who was wearing his newly mended hood and mask. I watched with a frown on my face as he pat Sandor on the back and shook his head before walking away and Sandor walked back into the barn and shut the door. It was then I realized, Sandor would not leave that barn until the morning when he would be leaving.

"My Lady, your dress is here."

I turned around and watched them pull it from a box. I gasped at its beauty of blues, purples, and gold. The train was light blue and long while the front of the dress was a silky purple and the belt was made with real gold. After it was placed on me, my hair was curled, braided, and pinned on the top of my head, with curls coming down the back. My makeup was placed on delicately and within an hour I was dressed and ready to be wed.

When I walked, I still felt the soreness of my night with Sandor from between my thighs, but I still made my way down the halls to ready for Petyr. As I reached the hall doors, I was met by the Elder Brother, who took one of my hands in his and kissed it, "Today everything changes, my Lady." I smiled and nodded, "Yes, it does. I will become Lady of the Vale and become a wife once more." He chuckled, "Yet, you do not seem happy." I could see it in his eyes; he knew who had my heart.

"When Sandor Clegane came to me in the Quiet Isle and as I nursed him back to health, during his fever dreams he would call out for you."

We shared a look but the silence was pregnant until he saw we were about to start, "Just know that when I took his sword away, I gentled the rage inside of him, but when given a sword again, his anger will return and he will seek revenge on those who have taken what is his." Although this may have been a sign, I nodded and watched him walk into the hall before me to check that they were ready and he came back to me, taking my arm in his, "It is time."

…...

Petyr was dressed in robes of purple, black, and gold to match my gown. When he saw me, he seemed thrilled that the gown came out perfectly and fit me so well. I smiled at him as I was walked down the aisle to him and as I passed, the guards bowed and the handmaidens curtsied. Once we reached Petyr, he took my hands in his own and the Elder Brother smiled, "We are here to bring together Lord Petyr Baelish, Lord of the Vale, and Lady Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, in marriage. The seven bless you on this day and they witness this holy union. Please, remove your cloak and place it on

her shoulders, my Lord." Petyr unclasped his black cloak and I turned so he may place it on my shoulders. When I was turned around however, I looked towards the doorway and the others to see if I would find Sandor in the crowd. Was I expecting him to charge into the room and stop this union? Yes, I was, but he never did. The prayer was done, the kiss was long, and we were announced,

"Introducing, Lord and Lady Baelish of the Vale!"

Petyr took my hand and we turned to cheers and smiles as I plastered my own smile onto my face. The feast was small and last for only two hours as we ate our meals. Petyr noticed me barely touching my food and he whispered, "Sansa, you must eat to have your energy for tonight." I looked at him and he was smirking at me, but I simply giggled, "Perhaps you are right, my dear husband. I am just nervous for tonight, I assure you." He chuckled and kissed my ear before kissing my cheek and going back to his meal.

When it was time for the bedding ceremony, Petyr shook his head, "My wife and I will be going to bed alone." Some of the men groaned in upset and watched as we walked hand in hand towards out new chambers. As we walked into the new chambers, I kept thinking, _he didn't come. He took my maidenhead and did not come for me." _I truly expected Sandor to come through the doors to save me, but he did not.

"Sansa, come to me."

I was so lost in thought, I did not realize he had taken off his outer robes already and lit candles all around the room. I looked at him as he walked to me instead and began to unhook the belt of my gown. My mouth became dry and I began to shake as I grabbed his hands and whispered, "Please, Petyr, can't we give it time?" He stopped what he was doing and snapped his head up to look at me, "What do you mean time? You are my wife and I wish to take you." He grabbed my belt again and pulled it off of me, throwing it to the floor. I grabbed his hands again and asked again, "Petyr, I need time, you are moving too fast."

"Moving too fast? Is that what you said to your dog that night during the battle when you let him touch your body with his hands?"

He grabbed at me again, this time for my hips and he pulled me to his front, rubbing himself against me, "I have waited for this day since I met you, Sansa. You will not stop me now that I am your husband." As he began to kiss and bite my neck, I tried to pull away, "I am not ready for this!" With a pull back, I slapped him and watched him step back, holding his red cheek. He was catching his breath and he stared at me,

"Forgive me, Sansa. I just care for you so much and have wanted you for so long. I was not thinking."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Petyr. You have my sympathy, but I am not ready." Petyr nodded sadly and walked to me, taking my hand to kiss it in respect for my wishes. I smiled, for I was happy he was going to give me time, but I never expected the blow that came next. Petyr balled his fist and swiftly punched me in the belly, making me double over in pain and choke on the air. I fell to my knees in front of him, my breathing coming in gulps as he straddled my backside and grabbed at my hair to hold me still, "You think I need your word and sympathy? I will take you tonight if you have to kick and scream through it. No one will help you here, Sansa, and hopefully I just taught you that lesson."

He then scooped me up as I clutched my belly and tossed me on the bed, making me almost bounce off and land on the floor once more. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "Petyr, please-"

"Oh, stop that! It is your duty, Sansa, just as it was your duty to marry me! Do you not want to go home anymore?"

No.

No I did not want to go home anymore. At this point, I just wanted to leave the Vale and get away from him. He undressed before me and when he was only in his breeches, he walked towards the bed and crawled on top of me, lifting my gown to kiss my legs as he made his way up. My eyes were shut by now and I knew that once he would enter me, he would know I was not a virgin. I was in too deep now to care whether or not he thought I was a virgin anymore and when I looked down, I saw he was beginning to rip the fabric of the dress to get it off of me.

"Fire! The barn's on fire!"

Petyr sat up and looked towards the window when he heard that and saw that the barn was indeed on fire. It was the same barn that Sandor was staying in as the gravedigger and I gasped in shock and horror of the idea of him still being in there. Petyr growled and left me alone in the bed, not bothering to put on his robes as he ran to the door,

"If you move from that bed, I will make you scream."

I looked at him and nodded in response as he ran from the room, closing and locking the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, I sat up in the bed, crying as I quickly ran to the balcony door and tried to open it, but the was locked from the inside. I soon gave up any escape, for when he left, he locked me in. After sitting back on the bed and wiping my face and holding my bruised belly, I heard a knock and looked up at the balcony once more to see Sandor looking through the glass. With a gasp from my lips, I ran to the door and yelled, "He's lock me in and I can't get out. Sandor, please hurry!" He gave a nod and I backed away as he used the hilt of a sword to break the glass of the door and after he did so, he ran at it with all of his might, breaking the wood as he entered the room.

"Did you think I'd let you suffer with him for the rest of your life?"

He ran to me and grabbed me for a hug and I hissed in pain as my middle touched his armor, "He's already hurt me tonight. We must leave before he comes back." He nodded and looked down at my torn gown and tear stained face before he grabbed my arm to lead me back to the balcony to climb down. I did not question where he got the sword and I did not want to know who he had to kill to get it. Before we could make it to the door however, we both heard Petyr's voice, "I thought I told you to stay in the bed."

I looked behind me and saw my new husband looking at me with a dagger in hand before he looked up at the man beside me, "Sandor Clegane. I should have known you were here to help her. Did you come to fuck her and have your way before you moved onto another whore?" Sandor pushed me back and held an arm over me as he growled, "She's no whore, Littlefinger. Let me take the girl to Winterfell and you can annul this marriage." Petyr gave a loud laugh, "You see, Hound. I married her because of what she is worth. Did you know that Robb Stark was made a King by his followers? King in the North, they called him. In truth, a boy should come to rein after him as a new King, but since her brothers are missing, she is next in line to become the Queen in the North."

I could not believe what I was hearing. He had played the game for so long just to marry me and bring me North so he could be King? I looked at him, holding onto Sandor's arm, "You never loved me." He smirked back as I continued, "That is why you were so eager to help me get home. You wanted to be King in the North when I would be named Queen. You-You played this game for so long you lost yourself." Petyr sighed and shrugged, his dagger still in hand, "It was a game worth playing and a cause worth fighting for, Sansa."

The rage inside me was almost more than I could bear as I yelled, "You killed Robin! Robin was a thorn in your side and held you back from doing anything, so you were the one that poisoned him!" Petyr smirked again and nodded, "You have become so smart, Sansa. It will be a joy to have you reign by my side." I shook my head at him, "No, it will be a joy to see you choke on your own blood." I looked up at Sandor and whispered, "Kill him for me, Sandor." It was not a question and Sandor knew that as he nodded and walked forward. I watched as fear came to Petyr's eyes,

"Sansa, call your dog off or I will kill you both!"

With no emotion on my face, I looked at him and growled, "A dog is always loyal to those he loves and those who love him." In the end, his dagger was no partner to Sandor's large sword. In swift movements, Sandor beheaded Petyr in front of me and when I watched his head bounce on the floor and stop at my feet, I only stared down at it. Sandor grabbed my hand and pulled me to the now unlocked door, "What do you want to do now? They'll know I killed him if we stay." I looked around the room at the lit candles and nodded to myself, "Burn everything." Even I seemed surprised when the words came from my mouth, but what other option did I have? It would make sense for the barn fire that Sandor started to come to the castle and burn it down.

With the flick of my hand, I knocked over one candle as Sandor used his arm to knock over the rest on the table and we watched in the doorway as a fire engulfed the curtains, rug, and sheets of the bed and before we both knew it, it was spreading towards the doorway. Sandor grabbed my hand and we both ran down the hall, "Fire in the castle!" I looked back to see a guard near the doorway of the rooms we just ran from and he just ran the other way. Sandor grabbed torches from the walls as we went and lit tapestries and curtains on fire, his face void of emotion as he looked to the flames that once left a mark on his face. When we made it outside, everyone was running around to try to stop the fire as they grabbed buckets of water, but soon enough, the flames were too much to handle.

"What of your things, little bird?"

Just then I remembered the cloak and my doll my father gave me, but I did not move from my spot near him. I looked up at him, "Let them burn with my past." He nodded before grabbing my hand as we both ran towards the stables to get horses. As we reached the stable, the Elder Brother was already sitting on his cart, reins in hand, "I was hoping you two made it out of there." I smiled up at him, "Elder Brother, I am glad to see you made it out safely." He frowned, "Yet you are not glad that your new husband has not?" He knew. I frowned, but he smiled, "I know of what has occurred, my Lady. Let the Gods burn those that deserve it. Now, quickly mount your horse."

Sandor came form the stable with my white horse and as everyone scrambled to get away from the burning castle, I grabbed a cloak that was hanging on the wall of the stable and put it on before using the hood to hide myself as we rode through the frantic crowd. It was as we rode through the Bloody Gate that I felt relief of being finally free from any prison. I looked to my right as we rode and I saw Sandor riding a large black horse almost comparable to his Stranger. When he felt my eyes on his person, he turned to me and smiled before he yelled, "Made good on that promise, didn't I?"

The promise from long ago that he would keep me safe and bring me home. Yes, he was making good on that promise.

We rode until sunrise where we reached a port far away from the Eyrie where the Elder Brother would board a ferry to bring him back to the Quiet Isle. He smiled at us both and kissed my cheek before blessing us with a prayer and leaving. Now, as Sandor and I sat upon our horses, he looked at me and moved his horse close to mine, "What shall we do now? Your husband is dead and you are Lady of the Vale and Winterfell." I looked at the land around me as I thought,

"I suppose we shall head North. We will go to the Wall where my brother Jon is and from there maybe Winterfell." He nodded, "Just lead the way." I smiled and took his hand with mine before letting go and kicking my horse forward. I was finally free of castle prisons and there would be no more beatings and loveless marriages. In the end, I had the man I truly loved with me and I knew he loved me and not for my titles.

In the end, I was and would always be Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Eddard Stark, and Queen in the North.

…...

The Epilogue will be posted soon! I hope you enjoyed this long Part 2. Please let me know in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the Epilogue of the story..and I really hope you enjoy it. Let me know in the reviews what you thought of the whole thing!

…...

Epilogue

…...

It has been five years since that horrible night in the Vale.

Now, five years older and wiser, I sit here in the solar of my new Winterfell home, watching my child play with her toys in front of the fire. Her name is Anne Catelyn Stark Clegane and she is five years old. It was that night in the barn with Sandor that time ago that we conceived her and had I not been rescued by Sandor or left, she would have been born to a false father and a false life.

I smile as I watch her play and when she looks at me, her blue eyes look into mine and her long brown hair bounces on her shoulders.

In these five years, we've traveled to the Wall in search of Jon and I was not disappointed when we found him. It took us a month to travel there and by the time we arrived, I had missed my first moonblood, making me realize I may have been with child. We had heard that the people of the Vale thought me dead and for a time we let them believe that, as I was not ready to be discovered in Winterfell. Our new home was built on the old Stark land where the original Winterfell castle used to stand.

When I was seven moons along carrying Anne, Sandor and I married in the Godswood, making him Lord of Winterfell and the Vale and King in the North. The people greeted us both in happiness and when our home was finished, we moved in with two year old Anne in tow. It did indeed take that long to build most of the castle, but now as I sit here in the solar, I know it is finished and a true home.

News of my living spread across Westeros and I refused to rebuild the Eyrie, allowing the people of the Vale to live in the castle of the Gates of the Moon.

My thoughts of the past are interrupted by a small kick in my belly and I look down to see the child I am carrying has quickened in the womb. Sandor soon walked in and lifted a happy Anne from the floor and came to me, kissing me fondly, "You alright?"

I am nothing but happy as I looked up at him and my daughter, "I am the happiest I could ever be."

In truth, I was so terribly happy. I was home and had a family with a husband who cared for me; what more could I want? I was ready for a long and happy life with them, but I was also ready for anything bad to come our way. Because when playing the Game of Thrones, you should always expect the unexpected.

…...

The end! I really hope you enjoyed all of this. It took me so long! Thank you for reading!


End file.
